


Detour

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Rip Hunter and Gideon detect a weather anomaly.





	Detour

Captain Rip Hunter set down the _Waverider_ in the southeast coast of England and allowed himself a small smile for the perfect landing.  
  
Gideon was silent for a moment, then said grudgingly, "Under my expert tutelage, you have improved somewhat, Captain."  
  
He beamed; high raise indeed from Gideon! "Why are we here, Gideon?"  
  
"The weather is quite unusual, sudden snowstorms, dense fog covering the area."  
  
He hummed under his breath as he camouflaged the ship so it wouldn't be seen by anyone. "I'll take a look."  
  
******  
  
Rip was just returning to the ship when he found an unconscious uniformed man on the ground by the ship. He crouched down and felt for a pulse, two fingers pressed against the man's neck. He noted stripes on the uniform, a sergeant. Not regular Army, it wasn't the uniform but it nagged at him, he had seen it somewhere.  
  
The man groaned and Rip helped him sit up. As he did, he saw the beginning of a large goose egg forming on the sergeant's temple.  
  
"Sit still," Rip ordered and hurried over to the ship, one hand raised so he wouldn't run into it. When his hand met metal, he swept his hand over the biting cold until he found the button which opened the cargo bay door and lowered the ramp. He pressed it and returned to the dazed man. "Up you get, I want to examine that bruise, you might have a concussion."  
  
The sergeant made a move for his gun but Rip got there first and covered its butt. "I mean you no harm, Sergeant. I'm a traveller and you were hurt by the precaution I took to keep my ship safe but I'm afraid I must insist you leave your weapon here, you may have it when you leave."  
  
Rip waited as the man looked him over, knowing what he'd see, a man who didn't look dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. "I'm Captain Hunter, and you are?"  
  
The response was automatic. "Sergeant Benton."  
  
"I give you my word you will not be harmed, Sergeant Benton."  
  
He glanced around and weighed his options. Return to his group, wounded, or investigate further. Rip saw in his eyes when he chose the latter and helped him stand. The sergeant had him beat by several inches and a few stone. The walked slowly up the ramp and Rip called, "Gideon, we have a visitor, taking him to medbay." He turned to a few stacked boxes. "Your weapon will be safe here." He pulled the gun out of his guest's holster, checked that the safety was on and placed it flat on the box. The ramp folded up and once inside, the door closed.  
  
"Yes, Captain, everything will be ready."  
  
"Thank you, Gideon." The sergeant looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
Rip noticed and said, "She runs the ship. You don't seem very surprised."  
  
Benton kept mum as he memorised the route they took. Soon, the captain helped him on to some kind of couch.  
  
Rip held up a metal half bracelet. "This is a medcuff so we can monitor you, find out how badly you were hurt." He slipped it around his wrist for a few moments to demonstrate it was safe then removed it. Benton didn't flinch as the metal wrapped around his wrist.  
  
A few minutes passed then Gideon spoke. "There is a haematoma which I will repair. Please lie still."  
  
"Yes, ma'm." Benton closed his eyes.  
.   
"You're not regular army, are you?" Rip asked.  
  
"No, sir. U.N.I.T."  
  
Rip's eyes widened slightly, he'd heard of them, an intelligence taskforce who helped protect the planet from alien invasions.  
  
An alien had helped them for a while, he called himself the Doctor. Rip and the rest of the Time Masters had been warned to stay far, far away from the Doctor and his people and winced.  
  
"Healing completed."  
  
Rip removed the medcuff and Sgt. Benton stood.  
  
"There, good as new. You'd better return before you're missed."  
  
Benton seemed surprised as Rip led him back to the cargo bay. "I, too, have my own mission. Rather close to yours, I imagine." He watched as Benton picked up his gun and holstered it once more. "I can't force you to say nothing of this little visit but we would prefer you keep it to yourself. We're on the same side."  
  
He pressed the button and the cargo bay door opened while the ramp deployed once more.  
  
Benton turned to him. "Permission to ask a question, sir."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Are you a time traveller?"  
  
Rip considered lying for a moment then said, "Yes. Human."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sgt. Benton snapped off a salute, which Rip returned. Rip watched as he hurried down the ramp then disappeared from sight.  
  
Rip walked quickly to the bridge once the ship was secure once more. "I believe our presence is not needed here, Gideon."  
  
"I concur, Captain. While you were gone, I received our new mission."  
  
Rip sat down in the pilot's chair. Soon they were in the temporal zone. "Proceed, Gideon." 

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover show was, of course, Doctor Who. The events happened during part 1 of "The Claws of Axos". Here's Sgt. Benton, the only time he's inside the TARDIS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_d-cT8I5yM
> 
> I couldn't resist the thought of him meeting another time traveller and being on another timeship, especially when the time traveller's had played a much later companion.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
